Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device with graphene encapsulated metal and methods for forming.
Related Art
As semiconductor technology advances, semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size. In conventional semiconductor device processing, barrier layers, such as tantalum nitride, are commonly used for interconnects in a semiconductor device to prevent the interconnect metal, such as copper, from reacting with the interlayer dielectrics. However, as sizes continue to shrink, the barrier layer thickness becomes a significant portion of the line width of the interconnect which increases the resistance of the interconnect. Therefore, a need exists for improved metal interconnects.